A Second Beginning
by Praecipula
Summary: NaruSasu. Multi-Chapter. Naruto's biggest regret in life was leaving the only man he had ever loved. So when he saw Sasuke again after years of separation, he was determined to correct his mistakes. Too bad Sasuke suffered from Amnesia and couldn't remember him anymore.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Second Beginning

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary:** NaruSasu. Multi-Chapter. Naruto's biggest regret in life was leaving the only man he had ever loved. So when he saw Sasuke again after years of separation, he was determined to correct his mistakes. Too bad Sasuke had an amnesia and couldn't remember him anymore.

 **Author's note** : Inspired by the film 'My Amnesia Girl'.

* * *

 **Prologue: Every Hello Ends in Goodbye**

* * *

Philippines had been chosen as the venue for the APEC 2015 where various leaders from different countries gathered to discuss future plans for better exchanges and deals in the economy. As such, you could see the whole city of Manila preparing for the arrival of the delegates and the anticipated visit of President Barack Obama whom the president hold dearly in his heart for all his ups and downs tolerated by him. The government was literally putting Band-Aids in bullet holes with their plan of cleaning the entire street of the city. Their definition of cleaning differed however from people's expectations as they singlehandedly sweep off the vendors, street children and disabled homeless people like they were simply mowing their lawn.

It was for the better, they said.

Well Sasuke think they could go all fuck themselves as he found himself swarmed with fellow passengers in the LRT, all hoping to escape the unforgivable traffic in EDSA caused by the early closure of APEC Lanes as the MMDA deemed it. He gritted his teeth when the door opened again, indicating that a batch of new bodies would replace those meager numbered who got off. Holding his breath in, he pressed back, expecting the solid feel of the wall but was met with a warm and firm body.

Sasuke frowned and leaned away before turning to look at the poor human he had used as a support.

He was met with the brightest grin a person could muster amidst the sweaty and sticky bodies inside the train. The second thing he noticed was the brightest hair one would see in Manila. The man was definitely a foreigner like him but wherein Sasuke's Japanese features were easily ignored because Philippines already had a lot of Chinese immigrants, this guy was simply eye-catching with his blond hairs and striking blue-eyes. And the third was, how could a person be tall like that?

"Hi. Its fine, you can lean on me anytime you want." The man said, his eyes glinting in mischief.

Sasuke pressed his lips together and chose not to answer. When the person beside him went out, he pointedly pressed himself against the available wall in order to put space between him and the blond.

The other smiled at him in amusement and he hated how much the man towered over him. It was not like he was lacking in height, in this country 5'10 was already counted as a blessing but this man had more than 4 inches advantage over him.

"I'm not gonna rape you." The blond continued, eyes still on him.

"Pretty sure that's what all rapists say to their victims." Sasuke said warily, causing the man to laughed out loud. Other passengers who were not holding their phone started watching them out of boredom, causing Sasuke to look away uncomfortably.

The blond rolled his eyes and tried to motion the crowds but the limbs closely pressed to him prevented the action. "In the middle of the train?" he laughed, tone incredulous.

Sasuke shrugged. "You might be seducing me right now so you can convince me to come with you."

Laughing loudly, the man took Sasuke's one hand and gripped it tightly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you. See? I gave you my name to make you feel safer."

"Idiot—" Sasuke was supposed to reprimand the man to not give away his name easily when the train lurched forward and made him tumble on Naruto's chest. Strong arms instantly supported him, pressing him against the other more than one would care for a stranger. "Sorry." He murmured as he righted his foot again.

"A rapist would not have helped you." Naruto grinned widely, arms remained around him. Sasuke's brow met when he realized how close their faces were now and the other didn't look like he minded the least. Was the man gay?

"Do you know Ted Bundy?" he asked, not pulling away to test his hypothesis. The man was extremely good-looking so one could not fault him for hoping. "He lured his victims by asking for help or helping them then he butchers them in his car."

"No wonder you're so paranoid coz you read sick shit like that."

"Better prepared than wander around, giving names to strangers."

Blue-eyes glinted dubiously and scanned his face. "Are you sure you're not the serial killer here?"

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." He leaned closer and whispered to the man's ears, blowing air softly unto it to add more effect. As soon as he felt the shiver Naruto gave off, he stepped back smugly with his suspicion confirmed.

Naruto gave him a dirty glare. "You seduced me!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Sasuke smirked then gestured at the opening gates. "What station will you get off?"

"Gil-Puyat—shit." Naruto snapped back and looked around wildly when he realized he needed to get off now. Sasuke was startled when the other pulled his arm and gave him a determined look. "You haven't told me your name yet and I'm pretty sure that's just being unfair and rude."

"Hn."

"What-"

"The door's already closing, Naruto."

Sasuke watched from the inside as the blonde scrambled out. He turned around and waved at him even though his mouth were pressed in thin line, showing the annoyance he was surely feeling. Sasuke bit his lip at the lost opportunity but he told himself he didn't need anything right now from anyone. He just wanted to go home early and no flirting gorgeous foreigner would change his mind

* * *

Sweaty bodies gyrated to the beat of the song uncaringly, needing to forget everything not in the four-cornered club room. The DJ threw his hand up in the air and the crowd jumped as the song flowed faster. Somebody raised his hand to the ceiling and the drink he was holding spilled to the crowd. It only fuelled the room's hyperactive mood, instead of berating the suspect, they roared, always asking for more because more wasn't and wouldn't be enough tonight.

The college friends Sasuke came with were busy playing UNO cards in their table. In their drunken state, no one knew exactly who fucking bought the cards and who fucking agreed in the first place. Judging by their joyous hollering though, no one was really against the scenario of playing child games in a jam-packed club.

Sasuke dropped his head on the nearest shoulder he could reach. His eyesight were failing him already after drinking non-stop since the start of their reunion party. The alcohol were now doing its work of putting everything around him in slow motion.

"Are you okay?" Suigetsu asked him, the owner of the shoulder he had borrowed. Nodding sluggishly, he started getting up. His bladder was screaming at him to heed its advice before he make a mess on the floor. Suigetsu volunteered to accompany him but the thought of needing anyone when he bought this to himself didn't sit well with him. He waved him off and stubbornly headed to the comfort room.

The room continued spinning as he squeezed his way through bodies literally humping each other. He was barely walking on his two feet when he reached the backdoor where the CRs were located, only to curse when he saw the long line outside. What were these men doing taking so long?

He almost punched the two men who came out, looking as if they just fucked themselves to oblivion. No amount of mumbled apologized could get his mood back and the possible UTI he might acquire from holding his urine too much. After finally relieving himself, he went straight to the bar counter and plopped himself down on one of the chair.

"Just…something." He said to the approaching bartender before dropping his head to the tiled counter.

"We have no something here, mister. You either tell me the name or no drinks."

The bartender's voice was awfully familiar, he was sure he heard it somewhere. Turning his head to the man with squinted eyes, he instantly smirked. "Naruto."

Naruto's beautiful eyes widened. "You!"

"Me."

"Still not telling me the name?" Naruto said with irritation, leaning across the table to poke the raven's flushed nose. "Your name, free drink."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Okay. It's Sasuke. And just give me something."

"On the way." Naruto laughed then left for a minute. He returned with a clear glass of liquor and dropped it beside Sasuke's head. He sat up straighter and reached for it and spitting it out immediately.

"This is water." He glared in indignation. The blond only grinned at him and patted his hair.

"You're clearly too drunk Sasuke. You'll still need to go home after this. Who did you came with?"

"My boyfriend, why?" he answered just to spite the man.

Naruto only raised his brow. "Don't be a brat, did you came with your friends?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

"Your boyfriend's not here Sasuke because if he is, he wouldn't let you wander alone especially to the bartender who's obviously interested in you."

Sasuke scoffed as he sipped the fucking water. "Fine. I'm with my college friends."

The statement made Naruto's smile widened. "Do you need to come home with them afterwards?"

"No." A pause. "Are you planning to rape me?"

"If you're into that stuff." Naruto winked at him shamelessly.

Despite his indignation, his lips keeps twitching on its own. He pressed them together to stop himself from smiling. "Maybe. If you catch me before your shift."

"Hey!" Naruto looked at him in panic as he started walking away, the water still in his hand. "Where will I meet you? My shift ends at 2:30 am."

"See ya." Was Sasuke's only reply as he joined his friends again. He dawn the water, needing to clear his head up if he ever took up Naruto's offer. Knowing that it was Friday night and he really didn't have anything to do tomorrow, he debated whether he should give in to the strong attraction that pulled him towards the blond. He was single and a night of fucking appealed to him greatly.

He thought back on Naruto's body, tightly snugged in his bartender's fitted uniform. The way his broad shoulder moved when he poured a customer a drink and the sensual way his lips always seemed to stretch into a smile. Sasuke felt his groin twitch pleasantly at the visual imagery and knew he would not let this night end without at least sucking the man off.

When the clock struck 2 o'clock a.m and his friends started going home, he mechanically made excuses about needing to go the drug store. Suigetsu and Juugo asked to go with him but he shrugged them off as he could stand on his own and was already sober from all the water he kept drinking. They left him, eyes looking back at him hesitantly. When he was sure they were gone, he sat on the pavement of the parking lot and leaned on the post beside him.

It took nearly twenty minutes before Naruto went out. The man stopped in his tracks when he saw the raven waiting for him. Grinning, he started for Sasuke, hands lazily gripping his knapsack.

"So?" Naruto reached out a hand. Sasuke only grunted before accepting it so he could be pulled up to his feet. Despite what he told his friends, his head still swirled unpleasantly. "I have my apartment near here and I bought my car."

"Your car then."

When he said the car, it didn't mean he was actually going to the blonde's apartment but rather they would need to fuck in it instead. Naruto groaned appreciatively as Sasuke grinded down on top of him, his strong hands kneading the raven's ass. He pressed his tongue on the man's teeth before the other suck on it languidly.

"Pants off now." Naruto breathed out, nipping at his bottom lip.

Sasuke grunted as he pulled away for a while to shake off his pants. The other snickered when he didn't even need to pull his zippers down to get it off.

"You really wanted to get fuck tonight?" Naruto whispered huskily before biting his ear hard.

"Ouch!" he glared. After kicking his boxers off, he started working on the blonde's pants. "I was planning on going home. My pants are just too loose."

The blonde didn't answer and only reached for the raven's dripping erection. The hot air in the truck intensified their desired, almost suffocating them with the air of arousal. But they could not really risk opening the window and let other people see two men fucking in the backseat. The club was opened twenty-four seven so they were still lots of party-goers littering inside and outside.

Sasuke's panted harshly as Naruto's rough hands slid up and down his cock slowly. His eyes nearly rolled back when he felt a finger wiggled on his slit. He spread his legs wantonly, resting both of them beside Naruto's own. Leaning back on the driver seat behind him, he watched with half-lidded eyes as the other continued stroking his cock.

His brow quirked when Naruto spat on his palm to act as a lube. "Very cute."

Naruto's lips twitched as his left hand slipped under the raven's t-shirt to lie against his flat stomach. "If you wanted to do this properly, you would have let me take you home. But since you're too paranoid for that, we'll do this the dirty way."

"I like it the dirty way."

"Fair enough."

Sasuke slid out from Naruto's lap and kneel in front of him. He hooked his fingers into the man's brief and pulled it down with his jeans. His erection sprung freely, making Sasuke frowned at it. Naruto noticed the irate scrutiny.

"What?" he asked.

He wrapped both of his hands around the cock and Naruto threw his head back, his inner muscles tensing. "How am I supposed to fit this with just spit?"

"Ah—I have lube in the compartment."

The assurance calmed him down a little. He was about to tell the man to bottom out instead because there was no way in hell his monstrous penis would slid bloodless into Sasuke's hole. It had been a long time since he let others enter him and truthfully, he would not but the other bought out the raw side of him that craved to be dominated. Just tonight, he would want to lose control in his fucking monotonous life.

His tongue reached out tentatively to head, tasting the saltiness of the sticky liquid. When Naruto groaned in approval, his mouth enclosed the head entirely. A hand came to thread through his hair as he swirled his tongue around the cock. He retracted his left hand and let it massage Naruto's balls sensually.

There was no way he would have been able to swallow the entire cock but he at least tried, sliding the appendix until it reached the back of his head. Breathing through his nose heavily. He started bobbing his head up and down, eliciting pleasured grunts from Naruto though the blond didn't forced him to go faster. The hand behind his head remained as a support and every time a choking sound came from him, Naruto would coax him away himself. The gentle manner the man treated him only fuelled the burning desire pooling in his lower region.

"S-stop…I want to come in you."

Sasuke wiped his throbbing lips as he met dimmed azure-eyes that used to shine so brightly. He felt his chest thumped proudly at knowing he was the cause of it. Naruto's hand caressed his cheek, drawing him closer and their lips met hungrily, each wanting to dominate the other. Their tongue met in frenzy motion and as Naruto's hand pressed him closer, his cock hardened painfully while the man fucked his mouth with his tongue.

"Hn…" he watched as a string of saliva stretched between them after he pulled away.

Naruto's hands guided him to go on all-fours. With bowed head, he watched as the blonde reached for his compartment for the lube. The click of the cap opening sounded so silent against the loud beating of his heart. Had he gone crazy? How could he let this stranger fuck him? He didn't have time to berate himself longer when Naruto's long finger entered him slowly, the texture of the lube making it easier for it to slid in. Closing his eyes, he tune out anything else but the moment.

His hole tightened around the finger, an automatic response to a foreign object. The finger pushed deeper, seeking the small gland that would make the entire thing bearable at least. When Naruto finally grazed around his prostrate, Sasuke gave a pleasured grunt, urging the man to go faster. Naruto added a second finger and slid them in and out in a leisure pace. It took five minutes before Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he snapped at the other that he was okay.

Naruto stopped playing with his prostrate and pulled out his fingers. He heard the sound of the condom being tore open before he felt Naruto's cock pressed to his leaking hole, caused by the excessive account of lube the blonde deemed to use. He winced as the head entered him, it was nothing like the fingers! Pressing his face on the seat, he waited until Naruto's cock was fully sheathed inside him.

"M-move…" He gritted out, hands gripping the cushion tightly.

Naruto's hand encircled around his waist as he started pulling his cock out again. He bit his lip as the sheer effort of not crying out in pain tore him from the inside. The blonde was huge, he imagined not getting used to it even if they fuck every minute of the day, Naruto drove inside again and this time, he made sure to aim at Sasuke's prostate. The reaction was immediate, the raven pushing back wantonly.

The pace remained slow at first, Naruto making sure Sasuke get used to his girth and letting him take control. Sasuke panted harshly at how good the friction was making him feel, it had been too long. His right hand came up to pressed Naruto harder in him. Naruto's hand on his waist slid lower and wrapped around his cock. He didn't imagined he would have a hard time containing his screams in but as Naruto's aim on his prostrate got better, the pleasured groans kept coming out until he could no longer hear anything else but himself and the wet slaps of flesh to flesh.

"Fuck..harder…harder Naru-ahh!" Sasuke panted out.

Naruto's thrust intensified, beyond caring at this point. He watched as Sasuke's back arched provocatively, pushing against him in hunger. The hand not on Sasuke's cock came up on his shoulder as he slammed hard inside the man, the heated walls swallowing him. The slow pace they had managed to create turned into frantic pounding, Naruto using the body below him callously in the wake of his impending orgasm.

Sasuke's legs tensed as he felt the familiar coil threatening to snap. "God, fuck, fuck, fuck." He mumbled incoherently; breathe coming faster before the dark skin of the seat in front of him turned into blinding white. Naruto continued snapping his hips in and out, finding his own release. He gave out a gratified grunt when his climax ripped through him. Giving a few more thrust, milking their release languidly, he drew out and pulled Sasuke against him. His arms encircled around the man's waist as they catch their breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked, plating a soft kiss on a pale shoulder.

Sasuke turned his head to meet his lips. "Just tired."

"Want to come at my apartment?"

"Is this where you drove me into the forest with your hidden crowbar?"

"Nah. We could use one more round." Naruto rasped out against his lips, tongue darting out to trace the outline of bottom lip.

Sasuke's head dropped down on the man's shoulder. His body was going to break down in tiredness soon. "Sounds good." He could at least sleep in the man's apartment, maybe fuck around more then go home tomorrow.

* * *

The supposed to be one night stand never happened. Sasuke found himself staying after their short fuck in the parking lot, waiting in Naruto's small coffee table cum kitchen table while he prepared their breakfast. He learned that despite Naruto's foreign features, he grew up in the Philippines and had never set foot outside the country. He was a product of a Filipino woman who tried seeking a better life with an American, only to realize it was a futile dream in the hell of prostitution. Sasuke should have turned away at that point, knowing Naruto's lifestyle was far from his previous lovers.

Yet he stayed.

The blonde was extremely honest, to the point of being rude and it bought a change in the way he carried himself. His walls started dropping bit by bit. His words freed themselves from his lips because he trusted Naruto to understand him in a way he don't with others. Naruto's unfiltered conversations seeped through him like drugs and before he knew it, he was seeking the blonde to talk with all the time.

Naruto was not afraid of his life too. For someone who worked every day to feed himself, he stood tall and in control of his future. He lived by the day and never worried about what would happen if he were ever fired. The thought of uncertainty scared the living shit out of Sasuke because he grew up with money as a constant support of his life, but with Naruto, he learned to cherish his own hard work. Little by little, his life started revolving around the man.

At first, they followed a schedule of either Naruto dropping by his place after his shift in the bar or Sasuke heading straight to his small apartment to wait. They fucked every time, a common ground they both enjoyed and were good at but more than that, Sasuke relished the small gestures showed by the man. He would wake up, wrapped around Naruto's arms and he would bit his lip to stop smiling foolishly. The breakfasts too happened frequently and became the short period they would ask each other personal questions even if they convinced themselves they would never be involved deeply. It was mostly ramen or eggs if Naruto managed to buy them the night before, a disorder in Sasuke's morning routine drop at Starbucks but he didn't mind. He never complained because their times together were always spent in satisfaction and it was more than enough.

After three months though, an incident caused by Sasuke forgetting his report in Naruto's home goaded the latter to drop by his workplace. His friends ogled the man when they realized Naruto must had been the reason for a slight shift of his usually indifferent attitude. Naruto started dropping by his office often, sometimes driving him in the morning or fetching him when his work ended early.

Naruto got to know his friends and despite Sasuke's initial aversion, he was introduced to the man's friends too. Unsurprisingly, they were not much different from Naruto's outgoing personality. Sasuke especially liked watching Naruto with his brunet friend Kiba hang out as they were like twins when it came to their stupid approaches to their life's struggles. It was refreshing, getting to know people who didn't let society's cruel standards dictated the way they lived their life. As someone who lived the opposite of it his entire life, grounded by rules and restrictions, Sasuke treated the experience like he was in another dimension.

A life with Naruto.

He didn't knew the man was quickly becoming a constant in his life until his parents started asking him why he rarely visited them anymore. Shocked was not what he felt but a sense of proudness that he finally met someone he deemed worthy enough to meet his parents. Naruto was not rich and successful but his sincerity bought all that to shame. When he told Naruto he would want him to his family, he literally blew his entire closet up as he tried to find something suitable. Sasuke might not have mentioned it a lot but he knew the raven came off from a well-known family.

Sasuke just laughed at his insecurities, finding it absorb that he would be intimated by the thought of his family when he was admirable in his own way. He then demonstrated his words by riding the blonde on his living room, letting him feel how much he meant to the young Uchiha.

Naruto didn't need to worry though because Mikoto fell in love with him as soon as he spoke of his dreams, determination flashing through his blue-eyes like waves, intent on getting to the sandy shore. He might not have the means but anyone who got to know him would cling to his words, he was that powerful. Fugaku remained civil but it was clear he approved of his attitude. His older brother Itachi dug deeper in Naruto's personality, curiosity plastered on his face for it was the very first time that Sasuke admitted to having an official relationship and even going as far as letting him meet the parents.

It was a first for both of them so they did not try to put label in their relationship. They were friends who fuck and sleep by each other's place. A friend that you introduced to your parents as a lover but nothing more. Sasuke was sure about staying by Naruto's side though, his admiration for him growing each day. But he did not force the blonde to treat him the same. Naruto had admitted to him once that he was the only one who had lasted as his fling for more than three months. And it was sufficient. Sasuke wasn't looking for anything more than what they already had.

Months passed and they were still together. One time he went to the bar where Naruto was working again and was approached by a good looking man. He found it harmless and had flirted back, mostly because he was bored waiting for Naruto. Later in the apartment, Naruto had asked him quietly to become exclusive. Sasuke kissed him so hard that they were barely breathing when they stopped. He was ready, had been since he introduced the blonde to his family.

And after their first anniversary, Naruto invited him to meet his mother.

* * *

Sasuke scanned the squatter area calmly, never meeting the curious eyes of various shirtless men who stopped drinking as he and Naruto walked by. A pregnant woman sitting in her mucky front porch snickered to her companion and directed them with malicious look. He could swear he heard her say ' _Bakla yang dalawa'._ Glaring heatedly, he pressed close to Naruto as a rebellious act of inciting their annoyance.

Naruto must have heard them too when he grabbed his hand and held on. They pretended not to notice any more of the scorns and cold attitude as they went to Kushina's house. He didn't want to ruin it for Naruto since he had witnessed the excitement pouring off of him for the past few days. Naruto really looked forward in letting him meet his mom as she had considerably gotten better. He had never hid it with Sasuke that his mom got hooked on drugs but at least she was trying to change.

They stopped at a small and grimy house. Sasuke couldn't help the frown on his face as he surveyed the surrounding. His bathroom was larger than it.

"I always volunteered to have her at the house." Naruto mumbled, still holding his hands. "But she didn't want to leave this place."

"But it'll be better if she lives with you. This place is rigged with drug-dealers, it might tempt her."

"Yeah, but she's one stubborn woman. I'm still trying to convince her. Maybe one of this days, she'll finally get tired of me and agree."

Sasuke was sure that would happen. His lover had the power to convince just about anyone. Figured the one person who could withstand him was his mother.

Naruto pushed the worn-out door open and slid inside, his six foot build making it extra harder for him. He was instructed to sit on the lone mono block chair in front of a tiny outdated television. Waiting for them patiently, Sasuke was startled when he heard a glass broke. He stood up confusedly.

"Mom, you told me you're trying!"

"Shut the fuck up Naruto! I tried okay? I really did but I'm so tired of this fucking hellhole! This is the only thing that makes this bearable!"

"That's why I told you to come with me. Mom I'm working hard for us, don't waste it on these drugs. It won't make it better."

"We didn't need to suffer like this Naruto. If only that asshole stayed with me but no, he used me for his citizenship and fucked other women. I will kill him."

"Mom, it's in the past. We need to move on."

"That's why I don't want to live you. You forget him so easily. We are fucked because of him but you refuse to take revenge."

"Because it won't do nothing. If I let him dictate me, I would be a junkie too like you. Instead of trying to live better, I would be grovelling and selling my body for some quick fix that won't feed me. I'm-"

Sasuke cringed when the tiny partition opened and red-eyes stared at him. The over use of drugs were visible in Kushina's once beautiful face, her long hair limp against her trembling body.

"It's you." She said, her tone cutting through him acidly. "We're barely living off from his salary, take pity and don't leech off from him."

"Mom." Naruto grabbed her arm harshly. "He's not like that. He doesn't need any money from me."

"What? He's rich?" Kushina doubled over in laughter and it was clear it was not for humor. "You're preaching me about selling my body yet you have sugar daddy."

"Naruto's not like that." said Sasuke tersely.

Kushina's lips stretched into an ugly line. "So you're telling me you love each other? How long? Till you both get tired of fucking? There's no love son. It's only sex. Sooner or later, you'll want to fuck other people, you'll annoy each other. Trust me, this will all end in hate consuming the both of you. "

Sasuke watched numbly as Naruto struggled in calming her mom. They moved again to the room and remained standing until Naruto finally came out again, his body tensed from all the fighting. Strong arms reached out to him and hugged him tightly as Naruto whispered apologies against his hair.

"It's okay. She's high." He answered, arms coming up to rub Naruto's back. Why was it that he was the one being comforted when it was obvious Naruto needed it the most?

* * *

Sasuke rolled over from atop Naruto's body and slumped on the bed. A tanned arm draped on his waist and Naruto nuzzled his neck. He chuckled as blonde hairs tickled his jaw and tried pushing the other away. Naruto only tightened his hold, hand rubbing his side affectionately.

"We should try to get clean." said Sasuke as he threaded his fingers through blonde hairs.

Naruto mumbled incoherently and for a moment, Sasuke thought he had fallen asleep. His eyes started dropping, tired out from all the lovemaking they had done for their vacation. Already feeling the call of sleep, he was startled out of his mind when Naruto whispered to his ears. He shot up in shock.

"What?" He asked with widened eyes.

Naruto slowly got up and rubbed the back of his neck, a telltale sign he was nervous. "I'm asking you to marry me babe."

"What?" Sasuke repeated stupidly and almost choked when his lover held a ring in front of him. "Is this a joke?"

"I think I traumatized you by joking a lot." Naruto's eyes glinted. He took the raven's left hand and intertwined their hands. "Will you marry me Sasuke?"

"You don't believe in marriage." Sasuke argued weakly while he eyed the ring in disbelief.

"But I love you."

Sasuke met Naruto's determined eyes and his heart flew for a thousand times. "Okay. I'll marry you Naruto."

And the world unfolded in beautiful colors for Sasuke in that moment. When their lips met again, it was like the first time. The electricity running through his veins doubled and Sasuke had never experienced the true essence of making love until that night.

* * *

Naruto was acting weird. Well more than weird but it was acceptable since it was their wedding day. Sasuke listened to Kiba as the brunet continued complaining how Naruto's been going crazy. Tying his necktie in place, he scoffed when Kiba mentioned about Naruto accidentally dunking his phone on the toilet bowl that morning.

When he agreed to marry Naruto, he thought they were both ready. Guess not since Sasuke had to practically tie Naruto's body to his side as they made arrangement for the wedding. Sasuke even had to question him a lot of times whether they should went on with it but Naruto always assured him that it would be okay and that he was just having major cold feet.

A minute later, their wedding planner poked her head in the room and told him they would start soon.

Sasuke had to shoo Kiba out in order to have a time for himself. They only invited a few of their friends and families but his entire body was now getting numb each second. He would be a married man after this. He could no longer do things on his own without taking into consideration his husband's wellbeing. Surprisingly, the thought calmed him down. As long as Naruto would be by his side forever, he was sure they could overcome any challenges.

It was a shame that Kushina refused to attend. It would have meant the world to Naruto and perhaps would be able to talk to him.

All eyes were in them as they stood in front of the judge. Instead of holding flowers, Sasuke was holding Naruto's trembling hands. Glancing at his future husband with a frown, Sasuke barely paid attention when the judge recited his speech. Naruto's hands were getting more clamy by the second.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?

Sasuke breathed deeply and squeezed Naruto's hands. "I do."

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

He turned to Naruto when he did not answer immediately. Anxiously, he squeezed their hands again in case the man truly froze due to his nerves. His lips parted in confusion when Naruto let go and faced him with pained eyes.

"I can't." Naruto's normally bright eyes were overcame with pure panic. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I love you but I can't."

Sasuke tightened his hold. "It's okay Naruto. You're having cold feet. Calm down, I'm here."

"No. I seriously…I need to leave."

Sasuke froze as Naruto took a step back and gave him a mixture look of pleading and desperation. His mind shut down, uncomprehending of what was happening. He wished he could have said something more but he did not even had time to gather his wits when Naruto stepped down from the platform and walked away.

There must have been a commotion, the crowd exploding in questions and protests. The judge was asking him but Sasuke was too numb to pay attention. He looked up when his parents ran to his side, their worried faces only gripping his heart that must have stopped beating already.

"Sasuke, why?"

"Naruto, he panicked." Sasuke surprised even himself when he managed to speak. "I'm sure he'll come back."

Fugaku's expression looked murderous, his hands clenched by his sides. "We're taking you home Sasuke."

"No." He grated out. "I'm staying here. He'll come back for me."

"Sasuke." Mikoto put her arms around her son's seemingly fragile state, her heart breaking to pieces. "Let's go home."

But Sasuke wouldn't be deterred. He knew his lover was scared to go through with this but it would be okay. He never doubted Naruto's love for him and he was so sure that they would fix whatever this was.

"Mom, you go home with Dad. It's been a long day, I'll stay with Sasuke." Itachi volunteered. Their parents were hesitant at first but due to Mikoto's delicate condition, they were forced to let Itachi take care of Sasuke. He heard his brother assured them that they would just wait for an hour and if Sasuke still wouldn't come home, he would force him himself.

Sasuke agreed knowing that it was more than enough time for Naruto to calm himself. He was grateful though that his brother chose to stay by his side and was the one to explain to their guests. Itachi didn't let anyone come close to him. Even Kiba and Ino who fought the older Uchiha to comfort Sasuke too weren't allowed to approach him.

He didn't need any comfort. It was not like Naruto really left him. When that idiot comes back, Sasuke would punch him for embarrassing him like this. Running away like a virgin bride, really. Then they would hopefully laugh about Naruto chickening out and re-arrange the wedding date.

But Naruto didn't.

The more minutes passed, the more Sasuke was aware of the nasty ball of anger growing inside him. He glared at the clock, mentally counting on how much more he had left before he dragged Naruto back himself.

"Sasuke, let's go home. It's been an hour already." Itachi grabbed his hand, his fingers digging painfully through his skin. He focused on the pain from it as it was more bearable than the millions of knife tearing his heart apart.

"No." He snatched his arm back and wrapped it around himself, feeling much colder now even though the maintenance guy turned the air condition off twenty minutes ago. "I'm staying here."

"Don't be stupid Sasuke." Itachi snapped. "That asshole is not coming back."

"No." Sasuke glared back briefly before started running towards the exit. He would go to Naruto's apartment where he knew the man surely ran away to. Ignoring Itachi's call, he waved through the deserted hallway of the building to the street. He barely noticed it was already night time, the blinding lights of cars' headlights bursting through his eyes painfully. It was rush hour so he wouldn't get a taxi during this time and he would bet his arms Itachi wouldn't lend him his car. Bracing himself for the long walk to Naruto's apartment, he glanced at the stop light and noticed it turned yellow. He did not want to waste any more time so he ran to the other street.

Itachi yelled just as the light turned red.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 _Bakla yang dalawa_ – Those two are gay.

/I just lost a ranked match in Dota2 when I decided to write this. You can see how freaking angry I was at the whole thing/


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Second Beginning

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and the lyrics to Hello by Adele.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary:** NaruSasu. Multi-Chapter. Naruto's biggest regret in life was leaving the only man he had ever loved. So when he saw Sasuke again after years of separation, he was determined to correct his mistakes. Too bad Sasuke had an amnesia and couldn't remember him anymore.

 **Author's note** : Inspired by the film 'My Amnesia Girl'. Idk why but I couldn't help cracking up on this one. I wanted to use this as a practice ground for writing lemon. Guess what, I can't do it. Anyway, thank you to those who pointed out some mistakes in prologue. I really appreciate and had gone back to it now.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The reunion party already started when Naruto arrived. He finished instructing his trusted accountant Shikamaru about one of their client's specific demands while he buttoned up his polo shirt. His skin crawled at the formality of his attire despite Sakura's assurances that it was only semi-formal. Naruto's definition of semi-formal was limited to t-shirts and jeans only; unfortunately the school's strict dress code indicated the opposite. Giving one glance at his unruly hair on front view mirror, he got out of his car and walked towards his old school where his former classmates await.

The guard asked him for his alumni ID and invitation card before letting him in. Blue-eyes scanned the crowd for familiar faces and instantly locked on four men huddled together. Naruto ran to them with a grin.

"Look at my boys, so grown up and…" He gestured his hands to the men's bodies. "Manly."

"You were the only one who was not considered manly then." Gaara said with a smirk.

"What was it they called him?" Shino sipped his drink, giving their blonde friend a teasing smile. "I believe it was cute."

"Yeah they used to pinch his cheeks all the time."

Naruto hit Kiba's head and growled at the enthusiastic greetings he received. "The hell's cute with me. Look at these _maskels_ bros." He flexed his biceps and shot them a smug grin. "Chicks and dudes dig this a lot. And if you want to have some of these, you can drop by my gym and I'll be your very _manly_ trainer."

Neji raised a brow. "You have a gym now?"

"Yeah." Kiba answered for him and thumped his back. "Naruto saved a lot from his work back at Kakashi's bar. His gym's actually doing well a lot. I go there all the time. The program's sick. I think I already have an abs here."

"He would have developed his abs a lot sooner if he ever stops eating pizza and fried chicken all the time." said Naruto.

"Shut up. It's my comfort food okay?" Kiba slapped a hand on his forehead miserably. "God, this dude gets on my nerves a lot these days. Since he turned into a health advocator, he's been nagging me non-stop to quit the meat."

"I'm not telling you to quit the meat." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying you need to eat it moderately."

"Fuck you Naruto and shut up. I'm eating lasagna tonight and you can do nothing about it."

Their friends only shook their heads as the two best friends continued arguing. Since they were in high school, it was always Naruto and Kiba who got into a lot of trouble with their shared interests of creating ruckus. Wherein Neji was involved in the student council and Gaara and Shino preferred staying in libraries, Kiba and Naruto would always be reported climbing the school's gate in an attempt to cut classes. Due to the recurring occurrences of it, the Principal even lend budget to add height on the gate so the two wouldn't be able to sneak out anymore.

"Look at Mitsuki though, that bastard. Heard he's a huge businessman now."

All of them whirled their heads to the grey-heard man Shino mentioned. They whistled at the obvious display of designer clothes and loafer shoes. The man was dressed in a tailored suit.

"So how about you Shino?" Naruto asked while he accepted a drink from one of the waiters. "What have you been up to lately?"

"I have an insect shop."

Naruto nodded, his brain comprehending the idea slowly. "Cool. An insect—what? Who the hell owns an insect shop and who the hell goes in there?"

"I have a lot of customers."

Naruto's brow met in confusion, trying to come up with reason why someone would want to take care of insects but failed. He shrugged it off and deemed it safer for his sanity not to ask further questions. Shino had always held affection for insects since their high schools days.

"And you Neji? What's up man?"

"Did you know Neji and Gaara's married now?" Kiba remarked in nonchalance, causing Naruto to cough uncontrollably.

"What?" Naruto turned to Gaara for confirmation, mouth agape. "Is it true?"

Gaara calmly sipped his drink again as Neji put an arm around him and flashed Naruto his wedding ring. "Six months ago."

"How come we weren't invited?"

Neji gave them an apologetic look. "It was an in the moment decision. We were in a vacation and I asked him to marry me. He agreed and the next thing, we were already exchanging vows. To be fair, we didn't have any guests."

A nostalgia started coursing through Naruto's vein as he stared at the ring. He could feel the happiness and contentment oozing off from the couple, having once experienced the magic of the moment. There had been a time where everything he had ever wanted was in front of him and was willing to stay by his side despite all the shortcomings of his pathetic life.

"It's actually fun." Neji continued, threading his fingers through Gaara's red hairs. "You thought you're already involved in each other's lives when you're a couple but actually, it's only a third of it."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like when Ino and I finally got married, we're suddenly in each other's faces all the time. We're fighting about bathroom, the dishes, the bed, and everything we were in agreement with before. Sometimes I dreamed about being her boyfriend only but then at the end of the day, I'll realize how lucky I am to be her husband."

"That's so sappy, even for you." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah it's because you're so afraid of commitment." Kiba turned to their friends. "Did you know Naruto actually got engaged once?"

"Really? You once promised to remain bachelor your entire life." said Gaara.

"Yeah, well." Naruto averted his gaze to the photo booth where his former schoolmates were currently trying on silly costumes. "He was one in a million. I was powerless."

"How did it go?" asked Shino.

Kiba shook his head, draping his arms around Naruto's shoulder. "He ran away at the last minute. Poor guy, he must have been so traumatized. Just as the judge asked Naruto, he bolted out of the door like a rat being chased by a cat."

Gaara's expression turned grim at the information. "That was too cruel Naruto. I never pegged you as a person who takes back their words."

The ball of guilt started rolling inside Naruto's chest again, clawing at him with its sharp pins that threatened to suffocate him. He knew he was nervous on his supposed to be wedding day but he had shrugged it off and really believed he could do it. It was not until he had stand in front of the judge and was asked to promise his everything to Sasuke that he had a massive mental breakdown.

Preferring not to delve further in his past, Naruto busied himself with observing what had become of his schoolmates. Some were clearly doing well by their outfits while some had obvious fake smile on their faces that screamed helplessness. He was just guessing what his former girlfriend's job was now when he caught a glimpse of a familiar duck-butt hair style that entered the door behind where she was standing.

"What?" Kiba asked when he noticed Naruto's body shot up straight from its lazy pose.

Shino eyes scanned the area in front of the blonde. "What is it, Naruto?"

"I think I saw Sasuke." answered Naruto before cautiously approaching the door where he had seen the man. He felt Kiba followed him, looking around wildly for the Uchiha's familiar face but seen nothing.

Naruto pushed the door open and poke his head around. He was met with the school's deserted hallway. There was one room opened at the far end and judging by the light coming off of it, he was sure it was where the man that had Sasuke's hairstyle went in.

"Are you sure?" Kiba whispered as they creeped along the wall. Why they were doing it ninja-style, nobody asked.

"I don't know." Naruto's heart beat loudly against his chest the more they neared the room. "But the hairstyle."

"Of course it's the hairstyle." Kiba said drily.

When they were standing just behind the door, Naruto crouched low and started crawling to the floor. Kiba they did the same. They pressed their back to the wall and tried to listen for any voices. Silenced bounced back to them.

"Why would Sasuke be here?"

Naruto wondered about it too. His ex worked in a corporate firm and went to a prestigious high school so there was no way he would be in there. But still, he had only met one person in his life with that perfectly styled hair.

"Have you eaten yet?" a deep baritone voiced asked inside the room.

"I did. Not here though, the event organizer was strict about the ration of the buffet."

Naruto could swear his heart dropped down to his intestines only to surged back up. Kiba's widened gaze met his own as they recognized Sasuke's voice that answered. Swallowing hard, Naruto slowly inched to the door and peeked with one eye. He saw a familiar pair of legs and his eye started going up to firmed back and finally Sasuke's side view face. The raven was currently arranging stacks of folders in the desk, his expression impassive.

Seeing Sasuke after two years sent everything back to Naruto's memories. All the suppressed longing, the gut-wrenching guilt, the love that threatened to consumed him every day burst open, pummeling him to the ground until he could no longer breathe. That was until his stupid idiotic friend dropped atop him in order to see Sasuke too and sent them sprawling on the ground.

Naruto tried looking over his shoulder to shout at Kiba when a quiet gasp drew his eyes inside the room. With his body lying on the ground, Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's shocked eyes. For the first time since his wedding day, Naruto's brain shut down again.

"Sasuke!" Kiba yelped, standing up from Naruto's back. "God man it's good to see you. Uhm, we're just—you know, we were looking for the bathroom and then we slipped. This floor was waxed out too much eh?"

Sasuke remained silent and only watched as Naruto stood up too and scratched the back of his head.

Not knowing what to say, Naruto gave the man a tentative smile. "How are you Sasuke? You look good." And he did. He was still as beautiful as the day Naruto met him. "I'm here for the reunion by the way."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. "Do you know me? I'm sorry I have amnesia. It's very hard for me to know people from the past. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to oversee the event."

Naruto frozed like a statue as Sasuke walked past them. Of all things he had imagined to happen if ever he sees the man again, this was not it. He had anticipated curses, blames and punches. He had expected cold treatment. Anger. Rage. Guns. Knives. Hitmen.

But amnesia?

"What the fuck?" Kiba gasped in disbelief. He had managed to drag the shocked Naruto to their table again and was now consulting their friends. "Amnesia man, what the fuck?"

"What did you think happened?" asked Shino, his tone disbelieving too.

"Maybe after your wedding…" Neji leaned across the table and whispered conspiratorially. "He tried running after you and was hit by a car. Then he got thrown on the side walk, hit his head-"

"Then a part of his brain that has Naruto's memories spilled out?" Shino supplied.

"Or maybe." Gaara started. "Because of the disbelief of ever falling for an idiot like Naruto, he started banging his head again and again at the altar until he could no longer remember anything?"

Naruto nearly flipped the table to their faces. "Can you take this seriously guys? He has amnesia and it's because of me."

"Naruto that's just stupid." Kiba laughed. "Clearly, he didn't want anything to do with you anymore so he said that. Guys do we know anyone who have amnesia? No. This is like a poorly made scenario snatched straight from a sad teledrama."

"But he's a teacher now. He hates interacting with a lot of people so it can only be that he really forgot everything to start doing it now."

Neji shook his head. "Do you really believe him Naruto?"

Naruto didn't know too. He dropped his head to the table and thought hard of the possibility of Sasuke ever forgetting about him. But there was no trace of recognition in his face when Naruto showed up. Only shock, perhaps due to their presence. He was always paranoid like that. He had met Naruto's gaze and had brushed him off like he was already used to telling people that he did not recognize them. If there was one thing Naruto was sure after running away from Sasuke was that he had already forfeited ever being looked upon without hate.

And there was none on Sasuke's eyes.

"I'll try to talk to him." He said and stood up with determination. "If he really forgot me, he'd be able to talk to me without doing damage."

"Naruto you'll just risk being beaten up." Kiba called out but the blonde was already marching across the dance floor, eyes looking around for Sasuke's figure.

The raven had said he was the one overseeing the event so he should be in there somewhere. Naruto gave his former classmates an apologetic excuse when he walked past them and was asked to sit beside them. Wading through the crowd, he finally noticed a lone figure sitting beside the buffet table talking to Principal Tsunade.

Naruto moved towards the two and gave a salute when recognition flashed through the blonde-haired woman's eyes. "Naruto, you brat." Tsunade greeted, her lips curving into a tender smile. "How've you been? Still destroying gates?"

"You must miss me so much if you still remember that?" answered Naruto while he met Sasuke's unimpressed expression.

Tsunade snorted. "How could I ever forget? I was honestly tempted to put a seal of your and Kiba's names on our gate in lieu of your memory."

"Yeah? Must have been cool though. I wish you really did it."

"I would if only it wouldn't ignite future brats like you. So far, you and Kiba are still on top rank of our school's delinquents." Tsunade noticed the glances he kept giving Sasuke and motioned for him. "This Sasuke Uchiha by the way. He's one of the newest and youngest teachers but he's already being offered a lot of items."

Naruto offered his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki." Sasuke responded and took his hands, shocking the blonde further. He didn't expect the raven to accept it. The shock quickly turned into longing as he was confronted by the intoxicating feeling of holding his ex-lovers hand again. Not wanting to let go but had to, Naruto's chest tightened painfully.

"You can call me Naruto." He mumbled.

"Don't mind him. He's really formal when it comes to strangers. " Tsunade got up from her seat and dusted off her skirt. It was only then that Naruto noticed how much she aged. Her stance was not as strong as it was back then, a slight curve of her spine becoming prominent though Naruto was sure she still scared the students of the school with her intimidating aura. "I need to go home now Sasuke. Thank you for volunteering to stay. And Naruto, it was nice seeing you."

Naruto nodded at her before she walked away. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sasuke started getting up too. He took the empty space and dragged Sasuke back down. "I need to ask you something."

Sasuke frowned. "What is it?"

"How—" Naruto cleared his throat when his voice started failing him out of nervousness. "How did you get amnesia?"

"I was involved in an accident."

"What kind?"

"I don't think I need to answer you as you are technically a stranger to me." Sasuke answered tersely. "And I experience major headaches whenever someone tries to bring up my past."

Naruto bit his lip to prevent himself from revealing to Sasuke that they were once lover and were even engaged. The man was right. In Sasuke's eyes, this was the first time they ever met and he couldn't bear the thought of bringing pain to the man again by bringing up their relationship. What was he supposed to say then? 'Hey, I'm your ex fiancé and I ran away on our wedding day'. Amnesia or not, he was sure Sasuke would had shoot him faster than a vault hunter that sees a bullymong.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do my job."

Naruto went back to his friend's table in a rejected mood. Rubbing his hands on his face furiously, he counted 1 to 10 to calm his nerves. "He really doesn't remember me." He said to the other's expectant look.

"Wow, that's just..." Kiba snapped his gaze to the stage and saw Sasuke talking to the DJ. He tried finding anything unusual in the way he moved but found nothing. "Absurd."

"What do you want to do then?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing." Naruto stared at the wooden table's numerous scratches, willing it to offer anything that would subdue the overwhelming emptiness he was feeling at the moment. "I would prefer anger than this. I deserve to be yelled at, to get beaten up but I can't deal with this."

Shino gave him a drink that he donned on in one shot. "Do you still love him?"

"I do. I never stop." Answered Naruto without a beat, his voice strong as the pain etched on his face.

" _Owkey_." Kiba put his arm around his friend when he was sure tears would start coming up soon. "Do you want to ditch this place and go to bar instead?"

Looking around to find Sasuke's face, Naruto felt his heart shredded to teeny tiny bits with the knowledge that he might be in hi ex's vision yet was just a stranger. He knew it was probably karma doing its magical job but it still hurts especially if he relieved the regret of losing Sasuke in each fucking minute of his goddamn life. Deciding that Kiba was probably right in going home now or he would risk shaking Sasuke until he remembered him, Naruto got up and started for the exit in a dejected manner.

They found a bar in Mabini's red light district. It was a diminutive place surrounded by sex clubs and cheap motels. They offered tiny cubicles with karaoke sets for only a hundred per hour. Naruto let his friends ordered beer and chips while he flipped through the song list. He found a song that matched his miserable spirit and continued screaming like a cat.

" _Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything. They said time supposed to heal you but I'm not much heal. Hello, can you hear me?"_

A petite waitress with short blue hair entered carrying their foods. Her heavily lipstick lip stretched into a grin as the blonde customer took a deep breathe, distanced the microphone a bit then literally cried the lyrics out.

" _Hello from the other saaaa-ah-ah-ay-de. I must have called a thousand ta-ah-ah-ay-mes. To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done. But when I call you never seem to be home._ "

"Forgive him." Shino shook his head while he opened his own car of beer. He smiled at the girl. "Brokenhearted."

"Looks like it. Someone left him?"

"Ah no. He left his ex-fiancé."

The waitress shot Naruto a deploring look. "Then what's he doing mourning over it? He bought it to himself."

"You see." Kiba intervened. "His ex-fiancé got an amnesia now and don't remember him."

"You guys are on drugs."

"Hey! We're law-abiding citizens of the Republic of the Philippines."

" _Uh-uh_."

"No seriously. The amnesia's true."

"Lucky for his fiancé then." With a shrug, the waitress closed the door and Naruto's earsplitting voice continued shattering the sanity of his friends.

They all focused Kiba with a glare for suggesting karaoke to Naruto when it was common knowledge the latter couldn't even hit a tone if his genitals depended on it. It was the original reason why Naruto worked as a bartender before, despite being offered to perform on stage for his powerful presence.

" _Hello from the outsa-ah-ahh-ah-ayde. At least I can say that I've tra-ah-ahh-ayd. To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart but it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymooooore_."

By the time Naruto was on his fourteenth song, Kiba was trashed from trying to tune out his voice while Neji and Gaara fell asleep on the couch. He stared at the couple with envy; his mind flashing him with future scenes of what could have been if he didn't let his fear controlled him. He was sure he would have been happy and would have given Sasuke the world. But he couldn't. Two years ago, he was just a pompous asshole who could only dream of the things he'd want but in reality, he was an underpaid bartender who only had a drug-addict mother and a rich, beautiful lover whom he clearly didn't deserve.

Shino peeked through the door when he couldn't hear Naruto's voice anymore. He asked the blonde if he wanted to go home now and volunteered to drive his car for him. Shaking their other friends, they exited the karaoke room and went to the parking lot.

Kiba didn't own a car so he asked Shino to drive him to his apartment that was on the way to Naruto's. Being the only one sober enough to see headlight, Shino had no choice but to agree.

"Dude. You need to get a new car, this thing's ancient than my grandmother's smell. You are qualified for a loan now. Don't you know BDO? _They find ways_."

Naruto gave the brunet a middle finger. "This car has a lot of memories. Shut up Kiba."

"Memories? I bet Sasuke would disagree." said Kiba followed by shameless laughter.

"I will throw you out of my fucking truck, you mutt."

It was nearly midnight when Shino dropped him off to his own apartment. Despite his insistency that Shino took his car, he disagreed and went in Neji's car backseat. The couple had been behind them so they could drive Shino off. Naruto thanked them for accompanying him. Waiting for their car to disappear on the barely lighted road, Naruto chose not to enter his building and went on the opposite way.

There were still a lot of jeepney calling for passengers and he rode one with the signboard for Baclaran. He was too drunk to drive and didn't want to burden his friends more by asking them to come with him. Besides his mother never really approved of any of his friends. Even Sasuke.

He should stop thinking about the Uchiha now or he'd throw himself out on the first bridge he'd come across with.

Fortunately, there was no traffic due to the untimely hour. Naruto was the last to get off the jeep. He began walking towards Sto. Nino where his mother's place was located with unhurried pace. The people turned to him again, like they always do whenever he visited. He was used to it. Judging by their mocking look, he could already guess what he would be witnessing.

The moans reached him before he could even enter the cramped room. Opening the partition harshly, he was greeted with the sight of a heavily tattooed man fucking his mother. He grabbed one shoulder and nonchalantly pulled him away from.

" _Putangina ka_ -"

"Mom." Naruto glared at Kushina who grappled for sheets to cover her body. "You're coming home with me."

"No." She glared back.

"Mom, listen to me this time. Just this time, I'm begging you."

" _Hoy gago_." The man growled threateningly but Kushina stood up with wobbly legs and instructed the man to go back again. Naruto saw her thrust money in his hand before he marched away, still cursing at him heatedly.

"Do you really want to live like this?" he asked with concealed anger, not wanting to get on her bad side like he always did.

"What are you going to do with me then?"

"I'll take you to rehab."

Kushina took a backward step as if to protect herself. "No. Fuck no."

"Mom." Naruto pulled the struggling woman to his arms and held on tightly, afraid to lose her completely. "Please. Start with me again. Aunt Kurenai told me you were better than this and I want to believe her. We can live without Dad. He doesn't deserve you ruining your life for him. Let me take you to rehab mom and when you get better, we'll move to Davao. I heard it's much safer there."

"I'm scared, Naruto. It's too late for me…" Kushina's voice shook, her body trembling against him. Naruto bit his lip to stop the tears burning in his eyes. His whole body ached for the hell they were thrust in, weaponless to fought back because they did not have anything then.

But Naruto had a stable business now and he'd be damn if he didn't at least save his mother. He had already lost his soul mate, he wasn't about to let her go too.

"It's never too late, Mom." He mumbled back as he rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her. Sasuke's face suddenly flashed through his mind. Naruto didn't understand the ball of fire crackling inside his chest but his brain screamed at him. "It will never be too late."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Putangina ka/gago- A local curse.

Please drop me a review!


End file.
